


It's the Inside that Counts

by ChelBlue



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'll add more when I'm not half awake, M/M, Manipulative Tord, Monster Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelBlue/pseuds/ChelBlue
Summary: Tom is a monster, and Tord happens to like that monster quite a lot. The monster, not Tom.





	It's the Inside that Counts

Tord was running to catch up to Matt. He had seen commotion and took off running towards the beams of green light above them. It was astounding how fast that ginger could run. Especially after only just being freed from a car. You’d think he’d be at least a bit sore or something. He took a second to glance up at his friend in the sky. He couldn’t tell if Edd was winning or losing, though Tord doubted he’d sustain any serious injuries. Edd seemed to have a knack for not getting hurt badly.

Soon Tord arrived at the scene, just in time to see Eduardo, their neighbor and Edd’s rival, strike Edd down. He had him pinned, punching Edd while lecturing him about something. Eduardo lifted his hands, a large ball of light appearing in them. He seemed to be getting ready to throw it at Edd. That doesn’t look good.

A blast of light blinded Tord, causing him to fall to the ground, covering his eyes. When he opened them again it was dark, as if it were night. He noticed immediately the flames that now decorated the park. About one hundred feet away was a giant pit, likely the result of Eduardo’s energy blast. He saw Eduardo just barely peaking over the edge of the hole. Behind him stood a huge creature, like none Tord had ever seen. 

It stood maybe twenty or thirty feet tall - Tord couldn’t really tell from where he was. It had one single black empty eye, sharp teeth and claws, a massive tail and two purple horns. Its skin looked rough, and he figured it could take a bullet or two. It was awe inspiring. Tord could just imagine a creature that large could wipe out armies with a swipe. He got excited just thinking about how useful that could be. Not that he could ever control a monster that large by himself. He was just one man. If he could get some men over there, maybe they could subdue it.

While Tord was lost in thought, the huge creature swung at his friend, throwing him against a wall causing Edd’s power to flicker and fail. Eduardo, clearly unhappy with this move, prepared another beam of light and took aim at the monster. The beam blew the monster to smoke, leaving it to be no more. Tord was disappointed. That was, until Tom magically appeared the moment the monster was gone. What a coincidence…

Tom lumbered up to where Tord and Matt were watching the flames looking a bit grumpier than usual. Tord noted that a portion of Tom’s hair was missing. Matt asked him if he had seen the monster. Oh, that monster. Tord hoped to see it again. Matt apparently loved seeing the monster in all its glory, as conveyed by his tone. Tom replied that he hadn’t seen the monster. Also of note to Tord. Matt proceed to imitate the monster for Tom, only to get himself arrested like the idiot he was. The police must really not have anything to do. 

Tord draped his arm around Tom’s shoulder. Tom tensed at the contact. “So where were you?” Tom pushed Tord off, responding that it was none of his business where Tom was. Tord shrugged. He was only trying to be friendly, Thomas. Tord had expected a response like that. He had noticed just recently that when he’d try and touch Tom, even in the smallest way, he’d quickly swat Tord away and avoid any eye contact. Tord had noticed but he wasn’t entirely sure what caused it. It wasn’t really any of his business anyway. 

Edd came over, missing most of his super hero attire. He expressed exhaustion. Eduardo had really put up a fight! He just wanted to go home and rest for a while. Tom and Tord agreed, and the three made their way home. Matt would find his way home eventually. 

On the way home Tord let his mind wander to the monster. Where had it come from? Was it organic or did someone create it? Tord figured that it couldn’t be of a natural origin, for obvious reasons. What had it’s purpose been? And most importantly to Tord: where had it gone? He wanted that monster. It was of great interest and use to him. A creature that large could destroy buildings (specific buildings if trained). If he couldn’t control it he could always experiment and make his own more cooperative monster. He’d have to keep an eye out for another of that kind.

Next to Tord, Tom was limping ever so slightly.


End file.
